


Danger Zone

by karaokegal



Category: Alias
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack calls; Will goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [jenab](http://jenab.livejournal.com/)'s [ Me Meme ](http://jenab.livejournal.com/280377.html). Original posted to LJ June 26, 2007.

_This couldn’t be happening…_

Jack pulled him away from his desk with a barely audible “Tippin,” and now they were pressed tightly together in some secluded space in the vast building with only minutes before they were missed and Will’s conviction that Jack wouldn’t have brought him here if it wasn’t safe.

_…shouldn’t be happening…_

Safe, if he could somehow make himself believe that having Jack Bristow crushing his lips in what might have been a kiss or more likely a CIA torture technique designed to make him tell everything he knew, so he could get more of it, was safe.

_…not here…_

How quickly had he become addicted to Jack taking him places he shouldn’t go, making him do things he shouldn’t do? 

_…not now..,_

Francie would totally freak out. 

He’d told her he would never lie to her and hadn’t bothered to mention that he was already obsessed with Syd’s father, especially the feeling of the soft, strong hand wrapped around his cock, and the struggle not to let out a scream that would set off every alarm in a five block radius.

Sydney would never forgive him, especially if she saw how her father’s face contorted and then relaxed when Will knelt in the cramped space, somehow finding room to give Jack what he needed.

And Vaughn would kill him. 

_…not ever._


End file.
